Photograph
by bandgeekandproud
Summary: Alternate Universe, takes place after 7th year. Harry, Ginny, and Draco are rebuilding their lives after Voldemort takes over the magical world. Harry/Ginny, slight romance and language. Rating for language


_Italics_ and Underline Song lyrics.

_Italics_ only- thoughts

**Bold- **author's notes/ disclaimer

Harry's POV

I was on the floor of my room, listening to a Muggle radio station. A song came up that really touched me, reminded me of my old life, before Voldemort's return.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

I chuckled slightly. I had my old photo's out and Ron was putting bunny-ears on Hermione. And she was glaring at him.

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the heck is on Joey's head?_

I held back a laugh. Ron has his old owl, Pigwidgeon (AKA, Pig), on his head. It was so funny! Hedwig was flying around Pig, making Pig upset and pooping on Ron. Hermione's eyes were red from laughing/crying so much. I was grinning in the picture.

_And this is where I grew up_

I now had a picture of Number 4 Privet Drive. Not that I liked my days there, but, Uncle Vernon had taken a picture of Aunt Petunia, Dudley and me. The thing I didn't like was that it didn't move. That's why I prefer wizard photographs. They move.

_I think the present owner fixed up_

I think some college kid lived there now that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are deceased and Dudley's got himself a room at the local Muggle university.

_I never knew we'd live without_

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

The second floor is hard for sneaking out. Like what I had to do every summer to go to the Burrow.

_And this is where I went to school_

I now was holding up a picture of my magical school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had seven pictures. In each one of them, there was Draco Malfoy having a smirk on his face. Except in the last one. In that one, he had his arm around my shoulders and he had a pure genuine smile on his face. Hermione was there, but, Ron wasn't. He... he died. I choked back a sob as I remembered his death. The Death Eaters kissed him, sucking his soul out of him.

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must've done it half a dozen times_

I don't have a criminal record, but Dumbledore did keep records of whoever snuck in or out of Hogwarts. I must've done it half a dozen times... maybe more... I don't know. But me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had some of the best and worst times of our lives when we were sneaking around the campus.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

Should I go back to Hogwarts and finish my year? Or should I stay here, with Ginny, Hermione, and Draco? I honestly have no clue. Part of me wants to, but without Dumbledore, Hogwarts isn't the same. Especially with Voldemort around. I shivered at the thought of a school run by Death Eaters.

_Life's better now then it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god I_

_Every memory of lookin out the back door_

So many times I used the back entrance to the Quidditch pitch. And now it's probably been demolished by Death Eaters. Or Voldemort. One of them.

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

I have to say goodbye to this old life of mine. I mean, Ginny's pregnant, for Merlin's sake! And by me, I hope... Who am I kidding? Draco's just a buddy, and Ginny loves me with all her heart. I glanced down at the small gold band encircling my ring finger and smiled.

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of a friend that I was lookin for_

I found the photo of Ron that we've been searching for. Ginny was ecstatic when I told her. She framed it then turned around and kissed me.

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

I wiped a tear away from my cheek. I guess it's time to say... goodbye. I got up from my floor.

"Ginny, I'm leaving. I'll be back soon," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay." she blushed and went back to washing dishes. Draco came downstairs.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah..." I said, looking down at the floor. I didn't want my house mate to know that I had been crying.

"Can I come too?" Draco inquired.

"Sure... I guess." After seven years of torture by Draco, it's been a bit weird to see him being so nice.

Draco walked off to get his jacket. By the way, have I mentioned that we're living in a Muggle house? They're much less expensive than living in Magical places. Draco, Ginny and I also have cell phones, so we can stay in touch. It was Draco's idea. One time, we were driving by a Verizon store and he insisted that we stop and look. A few months later, Draco came home from work one day with three phones. One green, one red and one gold. I chose the red one and modified it. I also modified Ginny's. I put red streaks on hers and the Gryffindor emblem on it. I put gold streaks and the Gryffindor emblem on mine. Draco left his green.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked me. I nodded and turned to the door.

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down._

Draco got into my car, on the passenger side. I slid in next to him. I turned the key and heard a sputtering sound, then it died. I banged my head against the steering wheel, making the horn go off with every blow it received.

Once I got a small headache, I got out and motioned for Draco to get out. We started down the walk, towards the east side of town. Draco slid an arm around me. I smiled. No, we weren't gay, just really close friends. I swear over my dead body that I'm not gay.

"Hey, Harry, don't fret. All we have to do is call a tow-truck and get it fixed. No biggie. I'll even pay." Draco offered. I slowly shook my head.

"No, no. I couldn't accept such an offer. I have to pay for it." I insisted. Draco smiled. I always turned down offers such as this. I just couldn't accept the offer; I was still used to us being enemies.

I saw an old building foundation, which still reeked slightly of the fire and gasoline. But just very faintly. Draco and I picked up our pace slightly.

"Hey, isn't this the old arcade?" Draco chuckled at some odd memories.

"Yeah." I replied.

"This is where I met Crabbe and Goyle. And where I met the Weasley family." Draco sighed at the memories. "I used to come here and use up my money like it was on fire... And the cops, they hated me, Crabbe and Goyle hanging out; said that we were scaring away the kids."

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

We continued on out walk, past a radio station, (Draco stopped there, and we shared memories of both of our groups of friends singing along with the songs on the radio that we knew. "Someday," Draco said, "we're gonna find out what it feels like to sing to thousands of screaming fans." he fantasized. I snorted.) past a park, and a couple of other places.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

I asked a random question as I walked past a big house, one with a large porch in the front. It was one of the older houses in the neighborhood.

"Drake, who's the first girl you kissed?" I asked. "And your mother doesn't count!" I added on after a couple of seconds, jokingly.

"Remember Pansy Parkinson?" he said, blushing slightly. I nodded. "She's the first one I ever really kissed."

"Hm..." I said, thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Draco shot the question right back at me. I blushed bright red.

"Ch.. Cho Chang.." I stuttered slightly. I hadn't said her name in over eight years, much less thought of her.

"Mmm.." Draco said, a smirk playing at his mouth. "She was a good kisser... probably one of the best at Hogwarts."

I smiled politely.

"She's a couple of kids since our time at Hogwarts. Beautiful children, really." Draco said. I believed him.

"Beautiful kids for a beautiful girl.." I muttered, and Draco agreed with me. We continued on in silence.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh God I_

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of a friend that I was lookin' for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

As I walked, my memories seemed to be on overdrive. Ones of my life before Hogwarts, ones of my life during Hogwarts, and of course, after Hogwarts. My scar actually started to hurt as some of the more powerful memories flew around my mind.

"You okay?" Draco asked, seeing the agony on my face. At first, I nodded my head yes, but then after I fainted, he must've taken me home.

I woke up in me and Ginny's room, which was modeled after our dormitories at Hogwarts. Bright crimson and gold plastered the walls. I smiled. We couldn't decide on a way to paint it, so we just splattered the red and gold on the walls. It was fun, messy, and turned out pretty good. We also did Draco's room like that, only with silver and green paint. 'GRIFFYNDOR' was over me and Ginny's bed, whereas 'SLYTHERIN' was over Draco's bed.

Ginny walked in and sat down next to me on the bed. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relieve those days_

"Have you... have you ever wanted to go back and see what Hogwarts is like now? Have you ever wanted to go back to Honeydukes, and your brother's shop? Ever felt like you wanted to live in the past, like you can't leave it? Like you can't erase it, or replace it? Do you ever miss the past, or can't believe some of what happened? Ever wanted to relive those days?" I asked, tears streaming down my face by the fourth question.

Ginny looked at me and simple said, "Yes. I do." She then left.

_I know one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of lookin out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door_

_I found the photo of a friend that I was lookin for_

_It's hard to say it time to say it'_

_Goodbye goodbye_

I glanced down and saw that I had left my photograph's spread out over the floor. I sat down and started to flip through them again. There were millions, it seemed, of just me, Ron, Ginny and Hermione goofing off or studying or... sleeping? I smiled as I saw a picture of Hermione sleeping. I flipped it over. On the back it read, 'Hermione, my angel, sweet dreams. Ronald Weasley.'

"Goodbye, Ron," I whispered to a picture of him smiling.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me..._

Ginny walked in and saw me laughing.

"What?" she asked. "Is it my new dress?" Ginny now had a slight worried tone to her voice.

"Huh? No, Ginny, it's not the dress. You look fantastic." I said, as I patted the spot next to me. We both started to flip through the pictures, laughing at most of them, and crying at some of them.

**Well, this is it. This is a one shot. I own nothing, except the story plot. Song: Photograph, by Nickleback. Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pigwidgeon, Cho, Pansy, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and everything else related to the wonderful Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. I am not making a profit from this story, nor will I ever. I just wrote it for fun. No flames please. Be nice and gentle... for I have a pet dragon that I can feed you to...**

**- Ivypaw**


End file.
